DRUNKEN NITE AT HOME
by dragon8888
Summary: cece and rockys true feeling come out


CeCe Jones slowly blinked her eyes open. Why was everything red.? And why were evil dwarves drilling for oil in her brain? And...why was she completely naked? She rubbed her eyes to clear them and saw her best friend Rockys head and shoulders protruding from under the covers dark hair touseled. By itself that wasn't too weird, the'd had more than a few sleepovers together, but from the looks of things she was naked too. Plus there was a lump under the covers between them.

Now Rocky was waking, she blinked hr eyes, shook her head and sat up. Yup, definitely naked. CeCe couldn't drag her eyes off her friends growing curves or the small bumps of her tits. Or what were turning into tits. She sat up too, exposing her even flatter chest.

"I...," Rocky said

"What?"

Before the conversation could go any further the lump in the middle exploded into her brother, just as naked as his sister and her friend but far more awake.

"That was great! Let's do it again!"

"What was great, Flynn?," CeCe asked,both angry and confused. "What did we do? What was that stuff we were drinking?"

Her brother suddenly looked as confused as the two girls. "I don't really remember, just that I really liked it. And it was just energy drinks, wasn't it?"

"I...don't think so, Rocky interjected.

Slowly, the trio started to piece together the events of the previous night.

The night had started out annoying and loaded with something Ce Ce was allergic to, work. They were rehearsing for the dancathon that would, they hoped, give them a shot at a Spotlight Dance. At the same time their mother had had to work the night shift and left them to take care of Flynn. So they'd broken into a six pack of energy drinks Mrs. Flynn had stashed in the refrigerator.

"What brand is it?," Rocky asked.

CeCe looked and replied, "4 Loco? Never heard of it."

Rocky, shrugged, took an offered can and took a sip. "Pretty good." CeCe followed suit and recognized the taste of alcohol. Unlike her friend she had stolen the occasional sip of Scotch from her mother's cabinet. She considered telling Rocky but decided that a little booze could loosen up her straight-laced friend. What harm could it do?

Then of course Flynn had to snatch a can and drain it a third of the way in one gulp but by then she was committed to the lie of omission and took another, larger sip to bury her conscience.

A few minutes later the two girls were practicing their moves, each having polished off about half of their first can. Flynn had consumed all of his and, uncharacteristically was watching them avidly.

A few minutes into their practice CeCe started feeling hot and itchy, decided she was wearing way too many clothes and pulled her top off.

"CeCe!," Rocky shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you hot?"

"She sure is!," Flynn exclaimed tipsily and then covered his mouth with both his hands embarrassed by what he had just said.

The cocoa skinned teen would probably have paid more attention to what the eight year old had said if she wasn't distracted by the sight of her friends AA cup boobs that were clad in a totally unnecessary black bra and by the fact that she was, for once, right. It *was* hot. And she was feeling itchy into the bargain. So she took off her own top, followed by her A cup bra. Still dancing the two girls turned towards each other and linked hands. Their dance slowed down, falling out of step with the music and they looked at each other, their eyes speaking the words they both had felt for a long time but never said. Their hands slid up each others arms and on to each others shoulders Rocky's hands slid the straps of CeCe's bra down while the red heads moved to the front to cup her friends tiny titties.

And then suddenly Flynn was in between them, boogying for all he was worth, stark naked, with his four inch penis erect. The two girls broke apart.

"Flynn, what the hell are you doing?," CeCe asked angrily. In contrast Rocky just looked confused and amused.

"I dunno, looked like fun." He swiveled his head between his nearly topless sister and her completely topless friend. "looks even more fun close up."

"Flynn! I'm your sister!"

The junior pervert put a hand on one leg of each of the duo and slid them up under their short glittery skirts. "You're still really pretty. Wait, I said that? Out loud?"

"Yup. You did," said Rocky with a smirk then leaned down and kissed the top of his head before moving out of his reach. CeCe on the other hand had jumped back and was watching her brother and her best friend, half fascinated and half repulsed, especially when Rocky's skirt came shimmying off her hips and onto the floor leaving her wearing only a pair of sky blue bikini panties.

CeCe finished off the can she'd been drinking from and then reached for another. Part of her knew where this was going, liked it, and figured that it needed reinforcement if it was going to get the rest of her to go along.

Meanwhile Flynn had his hands on Rocky's hips and it was obvious that she couldn't handle her alchohol even as well as the eight-year old because she looked down at him and said, in a somewhat slurred voice, "You wanna do...stuff?" to which he eagerly nodded.

"But you're kinda small," she said, which made him scowl

"Hey, I'm pretty big for my age," he said, taking his four inch stiffy in his hand.

"I mean, you're short. I can't reach any of the good parts without leaning over...and getting dizzy."

"Then let's get horizontal baby!" The dark skinned hottie hesitated for just a moment then nodded, took him by the hand and they headed off towards CeCe's bedroom.

"Hey!," CeCe shouted and followed after, whether to stop them, watch or join in even she didn't know. On the way she dropped her own skirt and the sequined magenta thong underneath onto the floor and was naked when she walked into her bedroom to almost be hit in the face by Rock's flying undies.

On the bed the mismatched pair were kissing, nothing deep, just a series of pecks in between mutual giggles, not only on the lips but elsewhere on each others faces, necks and shoulders. More seriously one of Rocky's hands was between Flynn's legs, massaging his balls while both his hands were playing with her hard nipples.

Rocky looked up blearily and said, "Hey, CeCe, c'mon over." Flynn looked back over his shoulder and mumbled, "Yeah." It was clear neither of them was going to to be awake much longer.

Watching them the redheaded mini-hottie felt a wave of...something rush through her, stronger than she'd ever felt about any cute boy (or girl although that was something she barely admitted to herself, much less anyone else, even Rocky). She shook her head in a failed attempt to clear it, then shrugged and climbed into bed with them. She turned Flynn around for a long, slow kiss at the end of which she found that he'd fallen asleep. She found herself drifting off as well. Finally she too went to sleep, her little brothers tongue still in her mouth

"So," CeCe said slowly, "we didn't actually *do* anything?" She didn't elaborate but all three of them knew what she meant. Flynn hadn't put his dick in either of them and no one had cum. If they wanted to they could just put it all down to "fooling around" and pretend nothing had happened.

"No but...I wanted to," Rocky said very reluctantly.

"Me too," Flynn said and then, being male and being Flynn added "Still do."

More hesitantly and blushing while she said it, CeCe mumbled, "Me too." She looked down and at first both Flynn and CeCe thought she was just embarrassed. Then CeCe realized that her friend was staring at her brothers stiffie, So did Flynn who took Rocky's hand and put it on his cock. She started stroking it and he got a look of complete concentration on his face, as if nothing existed except his dick and her hand.

Provoked despite herself CeCe leaned over him for a closer look and her friend took that opportunity to also lean over the head of the horny eight year old and kiss her. This of course squashed Flynn between the two "older women" which he didn't mind at all especially when he found himself face to nipple with Rocky's tiny tits. He took the nipple in his mouth and gave it a long, hard suck.

"Oooh! That's nice!," the bronze nymphet squealed.

Acting completely on instinct CeCe found herself grinding her crotch against Flynn's tiny ass and running her hands up and down his chest. He turned and she found her little brother's cock thrusting between her pale thighs, though not into her pussy. Yet. To her surprise she found herself whimpering in anticipation at the thought. Before she could stop herself she moaned. "Fuck me Flynn. Fuck big sis!"

"Hey! What about me?," Rocky protested.

The mini-pimp looked at her sweet nakedness and licked his lips. "You'll get yours babe, but family comes first."

"Fine, then," she said with a pretty pout, "just save some for me."

"Oh, I will!"

The small size of Flynn's cock actually was to his benefit in slipping into his sisters twat, which had a light copper peachfuzz around it. A larger member would have had a much tighter squeeze and hurt more as well. As it was she only winced when he broke her cherry on the second try, the first failing due to mutual lack of experience, lingering reluctance on her part and over-enthusiasm on his. Meanwhile Rocky lay next to them, watching and rubbing the sweet itch between her legs while one of her friends hands roamed up and down her body stroking and squeezing.

'Unh,unh, oh, OH!," CeCe exclaimed as each thrust felt better than the last. "Oh! Yeah! Feels good! Makemefeelgood! OHHH!"

"Yeah," Rocky snarled as she brought her friends hand between her legs where a finger was promptly puched into her dark fuzzed slit. "Fuck the little slut!" She looked at the redhead and taunted, "You *are* a slut, aren't you, fucking your own brother?"

"Yes! YesIam! Don't care! Want him! Waaant him! OMIFUCKINGGAWD!" This last was screamed as she came. He came as well, continuing to pump reflexively afterwards until Rocky pulled him off.

"Hey! Save some of that for me!" In fact his stiffie was fading slowly.

"It's okay hun," Ce Ce said. "I know how we can fix it. So saying she pushed her brother onto his back then got on her knees to his left. "I heard some junior girls talking about this in the bathroom. You know Jodie Quinlan?"

"Dumb as a post but always gets As?"

"Yeah, I know how she does it. Now just do what I do."

The redheaded minx bent down and sllowly licked up and down her brothers dick, bringing it to instant erectness. Rocky wrinkled her nose at the prospect but followed suit, making Flynn moan and clutch at the sheets. Then Ce Ce took her friends head and positioned it in front of the sex midget's dick.

"Okay, now put it in your mouth."

Rocky gave her a "look" and said, "You first." Ce Ce just shrugged and did it as if she'd done it a hundred times before.

"Oh!" Flynn yelled. "Going to spurt now!"

"Ohnoyoudont!," the chocolate nymph yelled. "Not unless it's in me!" and pulled CeCe's head off her brother then straddled Flynns hips and lowered herself on to the mini-Casanova's cock.

"Unnnnh!," she groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain then sighed as she felt her girlfriend, now in every sense of the word she figured, come up behind her and start fondling her mini-boobs.

"Oh! Oh, thats..That's so good, so niiice!," she moaned as she moved up and down Flynn's cock. She reached down and braced herself on his chest as he reached out and grabbed her tight little ass. With a final "OH FUCK!" she exploded in orgasm. With a softer but still emphatic grunt he came inside her.

The three of them were cuddling, Flynn once again in the middle, when Rocky glanced at the clck on CeCe's wall and screamed, "Oh shit!"

"What?," her friend asked.

"The time! We're late!" It wasn't quite true. if they threw their clothes on and ignored showering they might just make it to the show. Exhausted from lack of sleep and from vigorous sex but there at least. They both klissed Flynn good bye and ran out the door. then ran back iin to get dressed. Then out again leaving Flynn in his sister's bed wearing a big grin.


End file.
